1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a connector for a light source module and a backlight assembly having the connector. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a connector for a light source module capable of simplifying a connecting structure, decreasing a manufacturing cost and improving reliability, and a backlight assembly having the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display apparatus has a thin thickness, a light weight, and a low power consumption so that the liquid crystal display apparatus has been broadly used for a monitor, a laptop computer, a cellular phone, a television and so on. The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel displaying images using a light transmittance of a liquid crystal, and a backlight assembly disposed under the liquid crystal display panel to provide a light to the liquid crystal display panel.
The backlight assembly includes a plurality of light sources generating light required to display the images by the liquid crystal display panel. For example, the light sources may include a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (“EEFL”), a flat fluorescent lamp (“FFL”), and a light emitting diode (“LED”), etc.
The LED having a low power consumption and not causing pollution has been being broadly used. The backlight assembly may include a plurality of LED modules and a driving circuit part driving the LED modules. Generally, the driving circuit part is disposed on an outside of a bottom chassis.
A connector and connecting wirings are used to connect an input terminal of the LED module to an output terminal of the driving circuit part. Assembly processes may be complicated due to the connecting wirings. A manufacturing cost may be increased due to fixing elements, such as a tape and a fixing structure, to fix the connecting wirings to the backlight assembly. An electrical interference may be caused between the connecting wirings. A sheath of the connecting wiring may be peeled off when contacting the fixing structure. Therefore, reliability of the backlight assembly and the liquid crystal display apparatus may be decreased, and a fire may be caused.